Ancient Egypt and all it's twists
by Eagle and Wolfgirl
Summary: My little desert flower, please don't cry. We stopped the evil forces and Yugi here has shown me that I'm no longer needed, smiled a tall tri coloured haired guy. The brunette haired girl widened her hazel eyes...read more to find out what happens
1. Prolouge

Hey all this is my second ever Yu-Gi-Oh story written so be gentle and I hope you like it and I refuse to accept flames if I get them I just tell you where you can stuff them anywho I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with it but I do own my own characters. Oh to claify Tea isn't in this story ever and this story is not running into anything into the original storyline it's my own storyline and plot well some of it, if that makes sense TT

* * *

**_Nothing is what it seems. I should know, the guy I loved wasn't who he said he was then again he never did remember. I'll never love again or forget him._**

_"My little desert flower, please don't cry. We stopped the evil forces and Yugi here has shown me that I'm no longer needed," smiled a tall tri coloured haired guy_

_The brunette haired girl widened her hazel eyes and looked sadly into his purple eyes_

_"You're needed, I need you Atemu," whispered the girl_

_"Kumori don't worry we will meet again and I will not leave you again till I die and even then I will wait for you," smiled Atemu sweetly_

_"How are you sure?" asked Kumori while crying_

_"We will meet in the past and the events of what has happened won't repeat itself, my desert flower, my Kumori. I'll be waiting for you," whispered Atemu while kissing her before disappearing into the tablet_

_"Seto you idiot where did you go?" yelled a blonde haired girl_

_Her piercing green eyes held great sadness and held back tears. She had a crying boy clinging to her. He had unruly black hair and warm brown eyes that was glossed over with tears._

_"Tsuchi, Mokuba what happened?" asked Kumori warmly_

_"Seto kissed Tsuchi and then said something about meeting in a different time era," cried Mokuba_

_"That's what Atemu said to Kumori," stated a boy with tri colour hair_

_He looked similar to Atemu so much. He had the same red, black and blonde hair, the same amethyst eyes but he was shorter, different skin tone and he looked more carefree and innocent than Atemu's serious commanding yet welcoming and sweet persona._

_"Yugi he's gone," whimpered Kumori while crying_

_"I know Kumori. I'm sorry and I will miss him also," muttered Yugi while hugging her_

_Mokuba ran over and hugged her too. Tsuchi hugged all three crying people while not crying a single tear even if she wanted to because she promised to not cry._

_**End of Flashback**_

**_It has been a few years since then. Mokuba and Yugi refused to leave us so they now live with us. Tsuchi has guarded her heart since that day, not that I blame her. I have also guarded mine back up over the years. We never did get over them or get another boyfriend. Yugi and Mokuba now have started treating us like their sisters which is sweet and we_****_re treating them like our brothers as well. We don't know what Atemu or Seto meant but we sure as hell have been waiting long enough. We're not getting any younger and we will soon probably result to drastic measures. We have basically locked ourselves away from society, the only time we go out is when we need some thing to survive on. Even our old friends are getting extremely worried after they found out about Atemu and Seto's 'disappearance'. Yugi on the other hand tries not to worry us with his sad thoughts and what's he feeling but it never works and he also looks out for Tsuchi and I in case we do something stupid. We do that for each other it seems even Mokie does it. I guess we just can't seem to adjust back into our old lives without them._**

* * *

So what did you think of the prolouge? Review please I would like to know what people think unless it's bad and a freaking flame then I don't want to know so please review, review REVIEW 

bye for now

W.W


	2. Chapter 1

Hey I want to thank LittleMana for messaging and helping point out my mistake which lead to me improving the polouge's spelling and sentences and Journey Maker for being my first review. Hope you enjoy and if you flame me you know what will happen because i have it in the prolouge and my profile. So anyway please review and message me. I'd like to know I have a few more people who like this story.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with it hello I'm not that imagetive, I can't even spell properly TT but I do own my own charatcers

* * *

"Mokie you said you'd clean up those photos," yelled Kumori 

"I will I'm just getting a snack sis," yelled Mokuba

Kumori sighed and saw Tsuchi look at her locket with a distant sad expression. It was given to her by Seto. It had their names Seto and Tsuchi forever engraved on it. It was shaped as a heart with little silver wings. It had small amethyst love heart shaped stone in the middle of it. It had a photo of her and Seto in it. Kumori sighed and looked at her wolf locket Atemu gave her. It had her name and his preferred Yami/Atemu engraved on it. It shocked her that he put his real name on it but he never said anything when she asked him. There were two photos in it. One was of him kissing her cheek while she was bright red and the second was of him with his arms around her smiling. She looked at the photos Mokuba was looking at and cried silently. She quickly cleared up the area placing the photos back in the cupboard where they resided and were frequently taken out of each day by Mokuba pr Yugi. Kumori wiped away her tears and held her locket while staring at the wall

"What did they mean Kumori?" muttered Tsuchi while sitting next to her

"I've been wondering myself for a long time. I think the four of us don't belong in this era like those two. We belong with them," replied Kumori while fighting back more tears that threatened to fall

"But what does that mean?" asked Tsuchi while actually shedding some tears for the first time in years

"We will end up in Ancient Egypt," muttered Kumori

"But when? It's been a few years now," muttered Tsuchi

"I don't know," replied Kumori sadly

Tsuchi finally broke out in tears and couldn't stop them from falling anymore. Kumori hugged her and let her cry out her problems and held back tears finally.

"You finally cry Tsuchi. You held them back for far too long. Let it out, no one will judge you not here and neither would the guys," whispered Kumori

Thirty minutes passed Tsuchi had fallen asleep. Kumori sighed and lugged her to her room. She made sure she was covered and the room was dark so she could rest properly and she left the room after that.

"Thank you Kumori," whispered Tsuchi sleepily

"Yet you yourself have still unshed tears. You cried only for a short minute or two then stopped. You never let us know you were being strong because of us. I did the same thing and it will eventually get to you. We appreciate your strength but what is strength if you yourself still have sorrow held within. Let yourself release those unshed tears like I did today. I saw you cry a few tears now and again but are you yourself holding back or hiding and crying yourself to sleep like me?" asked Tsuchi while falling asleep

Unknown to her Kumori heard the whole thing which in turn made her sigh all the way to her room. When she entered she saw Yugi and Mokuba looking at the group photo of them even Atemu and Yugi were in it at the same time. They looked up to see her standing next to them. She sat down and they instantly latched onto her and cried. She sat there comforting them till they fell asleep.

_'What am I? Gezz I feel like I should go to help groups just to help people cry out their problems and then they can have a peaceful sleep. Grr now I know how a bed feels when people weep on them then they fall asleep,' thought Kumori_

She sighed and carefully moved off the bed. She moved them under the sheets and kissed them goodnight while walking to her window seat and stared at the full moon. She heard the door open and close and saw Tsuchi sit next to her silently. She looked at her then back at the moon.

"Kumori..."

"I heard everything you said even though you thought I left. You are right but I just don't want those two to worry," sighed Kumori while wiping her eyes

"Just let it out Kumori like you said no one will think any less of you or anyone else in this house," sighed Tsuchi

Kumori burst out crying and Tsuchi hugged her. Thirty minutes later she calmed down and noticed groggily that Tsuchi had fallen asleep with a sad smile.

_'Why am I not surprised? I'm just glad that she's sleeping now,' thought Kumori while smiling_

Kumori moved Tsuchi to the bed and covered her since the guys were now on the side and in the middle of the bed. Kumori laid in the window seat and sighed while looking at the moon.

"You promised Atemu," whispered Kumori while drifting off to sleep

Kumori woke up to someone screaming like a girl and the blazing hot sunlight on her face. She opened her eyes and saw it was Mokuba screaming while Tsuchi was next to her leaning on the tree while guy was desperately trying to calm Mokuba down.

"Where are we?" asked Tsuchi looking at Kumori who seemed the most leveled headed person out of the three

"Well let's see sand, sand and oh look more sand. I'm guessing a desert so that means we're not in Domino city even our time era so hmm guess," replied Kumori casually but had sarcasm dripping off half that statement

"You're alive," yelled Mokuba while hugging Kumori and Tsuchi since they were sitting next to each other

"We're in Ancient Egypt," replied Tsuchi while hitting Kumori for being a smart arse

"Umm guys this doesn't look good. We're in the middle of no where and we're so going to stick out from everyone especially since we're in our P.J's" stated Yugi

"Crap he's cruel," muttered Kumori while noticing he was right

"What I'd like to know is how we got in our P.J's in the first place," muttered Tsuchi

"You're not the only one," replied Mokuba, Yugi and Kumori

"But umm Kuku and Chichi umm you're P.J's aren't like those. Don't you agree Yuyu," muttered Mokuba while blushing

"Yeah," blushed Yugi

Kumori and Tsuchi looked down and went wide eyed. They were wearing silk nightgowns. They twutched and planned to hit two certain men when they found them.

"Well hello strangers, we could help you," stated a male's voice

They turned around and...

* * *

So what did you think? Review please I would like to know what people think unless it's bad and a freaking flame then I don't want to know so please review, review REVIEW 

bye for now

W.W


	3. Chapter 2

Hey I want to thank _James Axel Darkness_ for reviewing. I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy and if you flame me you know what will happen because i have it in the prolouge and my profile. So anyway please review and message me. I'd like to know I have a few more people who like this story. Oh and sorry this is umm kinda late to be put up but I had alot of schoolwork and exams back to back but I did manage to write to his out during that time and I finally have holidays so I can get my lazy arse into typing up what I wrote hehe hopefully.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with it hello I'm not that imagetive, I can't even spell properly TT but I do own my own charatcers

* * *

_**Last time**_

_"Well let's see sand, sand and oh look more sand. I'm guessing a desert so that means we're not in Domino city even our time era so hmm guess," replied Kumori casually but had sarcasm dripping off half that statement_

_"You're alive," yelled Mokuba while hugging Kumori and Tsuchi since they were sitting next to each other_

_"We're in Ancient Egypt," replied Tsuchi while hitting Kumori for being a smart arse_

_"Umm guys this doesn't look good. We're in the middle of no where and we're so going to stick out from everyone especially since we're in our P.J's" stated Yugi_

_"Crap he's cruel," muttered Kumori while noticing he was right_

_"What I'd like to know is how we got in our P.J's in the first place," muttered Tsuchi_

_"You're not the only one," replied Mokuba, Yugi and Kumori_

_"But umm Kuku and Chichi umm you're P.J's aren't like those. Don't you agree Yuyu," muttered Mokuba while blushing_

_"Yeah," blushed Yugi_

_Kumori and Tsuchi looked down and went wide eyed. They were wearing silk nightgowns. They twutched and planned to hit two certain men when they found them._

_"Well hello strangers, we could help you," stated a male's voice_

* * *

_**Now on to story**_

They turned around and saw an old couple. (Haha I made you think it was either Atemu or Seto.) Yugi and Mokuba were pushed behind Tsuchi and Kumori due to them not sure of their character. The old couple looked tired, friendly and had no ill will radiating off them. Kumori and Tsuchi calmed down and looked at them still a bit on guard.

"We know why you came and we are here to help. You will stay at our old house and work in the village. There will be suitable clothes for you there and here is some money which should be enough to live on for two years but I advise you to work just in case something happens. Here's a map and provisions as well as the house key you need. It's the nearest house to the markets," stated the old woman while dumping the stuff on Kumori and the other things on Tsuchi

"Well we have to go now. Farewell warriors of the Pharaoh," stated the old man while the old couple disappeared

"Umm what just happened?" asked Yugi in confusion

"Let's go according to this map we're not far from the town they were talking about," stated Tsuchi

Everyone nodded and followed Tsuchi. 2 hours later Mokuba was too tired so Kumori ended up carrying him while Yugi held the food. They reached the town an hour after that incident. They saw the market place and sighed due to their being so many houses near the damn markets. After trying five houses Kumori was getting quickly agitated but lucky they found the house on the sixth try. They walked in and saw it was small but cosy. Yugi put the food down, Tsuchi rested in a chair while Kumori and Mokuba checked out the house. They saw it only had a dinning room/kitchen/lounge room, upstairs was only a bathroom and only one bedroom.

"Ok so we all have to share the bathroom and bedroom since there is only one of each," sighed Kumori while sitting down since Mokuba was still checking out the upstairs area

"How are we going to survive here?" asked Tsuchi

"Well it seems we don't have to worry about the dialect because we're speaking it," stated Kumori

"Yeah and we can also write and read in Egyptian now, look," stated Yugi while showing Tsuchi and Kumori what he wrote

"Wow I can read that," chorused the girls

"Well that's one less thing to worry about. Now come on let's get washed up, feed and bed," ordered Kumori

"Hey that rhymed," laughed Yugi

"She's a poet and she didn't know it," stated Mokuba happily

"Ok guys stop teasing, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," sighed Tsuchi

They nodded and did as Kumori ordered. The next 2 years went slowly for them. Kumori and Tsuchi took up dancing and were well known for their unique moves. Yugi and Mokuba owned their own shop and sold odd trinkets as well as food. Kumori and Tsuchi were still ticked in wearing the dresses/ tunics that held nothing to anyone's imagination that and their dancing outfits were worse than their normal attire. The girls were currently helping the boys on their day off. There were hardly any customers today so they decided to pack up and go home early for that day.

"Well at least you guys did sell something today," said Tsuchi while smiling encouragingly

"Yeah that was good," smiled Yugi

"But usually it's busier than that. I wonder what's happening today," stated Mokuba

"Doesn't matter let's just go in the house," mumbled Kumori while walking into the house

Everyone followed and saw Kumori collapse ungratefully on a chair while Tsuchi did the exact same thing on another chair. Mokuba and Yugi laughed whilst putting their shop merchandise away. Mokuba came back and saw the girls sleeping at the table.

"I knew getting them up early on their day off wasn't the smartest idea," stated Yugi while looking at the girls in worry

"Well you were the one who had the idea on the first place," grumbled Mokuba

"Mokie, Yugi shut up will you," sighed Kumori while sitting up tiredly

"Sorry you two should rest," stated Mokuba in worry

"Hey look there's people walking towards the palace," stated Yugi

"I wonder what's going on," yawned Tsuchi

"OH SHIT…We need to go outside the palace ASAP," yelled Kumori

"Why?" asked Mokuba, Yugi and Tsuchi in a curios/ shocked voice

"Explain later, come on," yelled Kumori in a panicking tone

They all looked at each other and ran out following Kumori to the palace. When they got there they saw the guards blocking people from entering the palaces grounds

"What's going on?" asked Tsuchi in between breaths

"Now everyone we need all the eligible women to step forth and see the Pharaoh," bellowed one of the guards

"No I don't want to," whined Kumori

"So you're saying you knew we had to be here but not why?" asked Yugi

"Yeah," nodded Kumori

Tsuchi smiled at her sometimes clueless friend while Yugi and Mokuba anime fell.

"If we have to we will come to your houses and get you due to the Pharaoh looking for two particular girls," bellowed another guard

"Then get them at their houses we're busy," yelled a merchant

"How dare you be insolent you filthy street merchant," yelled a near by guard

"Oui he was only stating what everyone was thinking," yelled Kumori

"Kumori I don't think that was smart," whispered Yugi while hiding behind her

"You wench you won't see the Pharaoh so go home with your pathetic friends with you," growled the guard

"Ok," smiled Kumori while walking off with her friends

The guard seethed and was about to attack when a voice interrupted him

"Didn't I say all of the eligible women and not to cause any violence," stated a calm yet angry voice

Kumori stopped and her eyes grew wide but she shook it off and continued walking. Tsuchi looked back and smiled at what she saw. Atemu was standing there in all his glory while everyone bowed. Seto was behind him looking coldly at everyone.

_'Same old Seto I know and love,' thought Tsuchi with a smile_

"Kumori it's them," whispered Tsuchi

"Yes the Pharaoh and his High Priests and Priestess," stated Kumori while running away

Yugi ran after her with Mokuba while Tsuchi looked sadly at them and turned back to glance at Seto and Atemu again. Seto finally looked at her and his eyes softened. Tsuchi waved and ran after Kumori. When she found the others they were near the Nile looking out into the distance.

* * *

Ohhh why did Kumori run away? And why after two years has Atemu and Seto finally shown themselves to the public and Kumori, Tsuchi, Yugi and Mokuba? Find out next chapter of Ancient Egypt and all it's twists. 

So what did you think? Review please I would like to know what people think unless it's bad and a freaking flame then I don't want to know so please REVIEW

bye for now

W.W


	4. Chapter 3

**W.W:** Hehe here's the next chappie

**Atemu: Werewolf doesn't accept flames because putting down someone bacause you don't like the story is just wrong.**

**Seto:** Werewolf does not own Ouran High School Host Club or anything to do with it. She does however own Kumori, Tsuchi, Seiki and Meiji and the plot to this story.

* * *

_**Recap**_

__

"You wench you won't see the Pharaoh so go home with your pathetic friends with you," growled the guard

"Ok," smiled Kumori while walking off with her friends

The guard seethed and was about to attack when a voice interrupted him

"Didn't I say all of the eligible women and not to cause any violence," stated a calm yet angry voice

Kumori stopped and her eyes grew wide but she shook it off and continued walking. Tsuchi looked back and smiled at what she saw. Atemu was standing there in all his glory while everyone bowed. Seto was behind him looking coldly at everyone.

_'Same old Seto I know and love,' thought Tsuchi with a smile_

"Kumori it's them," whispered Tsuchi

"Yes the Pharaoh and his High Priests and Priestess," stated Kumori while running away

Yugi ran after her with Mokuba while Tsuchi looked sadly at them and turned back to glance at Seto and Atemu again. Seto finally looked at her and his eyes softened. Tsuchi waved and ran after Kumori. When she found the others they were near the Nile looking out into the distance.

* * *

**Now on with the story**

"Kumori, why did you run away from him? I thought that was what you wanted most of all," stated Tsuchi curiously

"Hearing him again just reminds me of the day he left and I thought if I could find him again maybe it wouldn't bring those emotions back but I do want to see him but I guess I'm still hurting over losing him the first time. If I lost him again then I don't know what I'd do," sighed Kumori

"Yeah I understand," sighed Tsuchi while sitting next to her

"Kumori, Tsuchi are you two worried about what'll happen when you two meet them properly?" asked Mokuba

"I'm not worried it's just I'm more nervous and Kumori…" Tsuchi trailed off

Kumori looked out sadly across the Nile. Yugi sat next to her and she leant on him. Mokuba sat next to Tsuchi and leant on her. Yugi looked worriedly at the sleeping Kumori. Mokuba looked sadly at Tsuchi who was gazing sadly at Yugi and Kumori

"You know they know we're here. I wouldn't doubt that Atemu heard Kumori and that's why he was angry," stated Tsuchi with a smile

"Yeah and Seto knows you're here. I saw the look on both your faces when you saw each other," stated Mokuba with a smirk

Tsuchi blushed but smiled while Mokuba laughed. Yugi smiled and hugged the sleeping Kumori who seemed to be having a nightmare.

"I think you're right the only time I heard him use that tone was when he was angry, was when he was faced with changes that involved the world ending," stated Yugi

"I wonder if the guard has a good reason or will the Pharaoh put him on some lame duty," wondered Mokuba out loud

"Funny I thought I would here that comment from Kumori or maybe Tsuchi but never you Mokuba," stated a voice coldly with a bit of amusement

Tsuchi, Mokuba and Yugi looked behind them to see Seto and Atemu standing behind them looking relieved.

"Now we better get you to the palace," stated Atemu

"No not yet," stated Tsuchi which surprised everyone

Seto and Atemu walked in front of them. Seto kneeled in front of Tsuchi while Atemu kneeled in front of Yugi looking worriedly at Kumori

"Why do you not want to come?" asked Seto with hurt in his eyes

"It's not that we don't want to be with you its just we need time to adjust that we can finally see you and not be worrying if we don't. We spent two years here and I think it would benefit all of us if we just got use to seeing each other casually," stated Tsuchi while clenching her hands

Seto looked at her and sighed. Mokuba looked at Tsuchi then over at Kumori who was still shaking in Yugi's hold. Atemu brought Kumori into his arms so she was resting her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. Yugi and the others watched Atemu

"Shhh my desert lily its fine I won't leave you but I will give you time to adapt to having me near you again even if it hurts to do so," whispered Atemu while burying his face in Kumori's hair

Kumori stopped shaking and clung to Atemu, which surprised everyone.

"We'll escort you home," stated Seto

"I think you and the Pharaoh would draw to much attention to us," stated Mokuba

"No actually everyone's still at the palace grounds. Set put them all to sleep so we could get out of there without being noticed," stated Atemu

"So we can walk you to your house without worry," stated Seto

Tsuchi smiled and nodded. Mokuba cheered while Yugi jumped up and smiled happily. Atemu got up carefully and made sure Kumori was securely in his arms. Seto wrapped one arm around Tsuchi who blushed but lent on him lightly. Mokuba and Yugi led the way while leading the horses.

"We never realised that you came 2 years ago if we did we would have tried to find you sooner," stated Seto

"Yeah it's been only 3 years since we left your world to come back here," stated Atemu while looking at Kumori

"But how many years has it been in our old world?" asked Seto

"It's been at least 6 years since we saw you," stated Tsuchi

Atemu and Seto looked at Kumori and Tsuchi in shock.

"You spent 6 years in the other era and that includes two years here. No wonder you guys need to get use us again," muttered Seto

Atemu looked at Kumori and anger burned in his eyes but it wasn't directed at her but himself for being away from them for so long.

"I broke my promise. I'm sorry," whispered Atemu to Kumori

"What promise?" asked Yugi quietly

"To never leave her alone and hurt her," stated Atemu

"That in itself is hard to keep," muttered Kumori tiredly

Atemu looked down in shock and saw Kumori open up her eyes and stare at him.

"Kumori…"

"I told you that when you made that promise," stated Kumori while closing her eyes

"Kumori's right everyone knows that when you make a promise you do it to reassure people but when they know the truth they won't believe you and tell you not to make the promise," stated Tsuchi

Atemu sighed and felt Kumori shift and snuggle up to him. Atemu smiled and Tsuchi looked happy

"It seems you might be able to come quicker than I first thought," muttered Seto

Tsuchi nodded but still had a feeling this was going to take a while. They stopped outside their house and Seto and Atemu frowned at it. Kumori moved causing Atemu to look at her. Atemu put her down and Kumori walked shakily into the house. Tsuchi smiled at them and also walked in also leaving the guys in awkward silence.

"You might want to work on getting their whole love and trust back," stated Mokuba sadly

"When did you get so wise?" asked Seto while placing his hand on Mokuba's head

"Well we'll see you guys around," stated Yugi while smiling and walking in with Mokuba.

They saw Kumori was cooking will looking blankly at the wall while Tsuchi sat at the table writing. Yugi went and hugged Kumori who jumped and almost knocked over the food. She turned and saw Yugi close to tears. Kumori sighed and hugged him while continuing to stir the soup. Tsuchi looked at Mokuba who looked sad.

"We'll definitely see them again," smiled Tsuchi reassuringly.

"Yes but you guys are so…

"It's fine Mokuba," stated Kumori while turning off the food.

Kumori looked worried but placed the food on the table. Yugi let go of Kumori while sitting down.

"I'm going to bed," muttered Kumori while leaving everyone else in their own worlds.

The next few weeks were brought no visit from either Atemu or Seto. Everyone was currently sitting at the table when a black haired girl burst in happily and out of breathe.

"Meijji Shimomura how many times have I told you not to burst into people's houses unannounced," stated Kumori while rubbing her forehead in irritation.

"I have an important announcement. The Pharaoh has requested our unique show for tomorrow night," stated Meiji happily causing Kumori to choke on her food and Tsuchi to stare wide-eyed at her.

"Isn't this great," cheered Meiji while sitting on Mokuba who looked embarrassed.

The next few weeks were brought no visit from either Atemu or Seto. Everyone was currently sitting at the table when a black haired girl burst in happily and out of breathe.

"Meijji Shimomura how many times have I told you not to burst into people's houses unannounced," stated Kumori while rubbing her forehead in irritation.

"I have an important announcement. The Pharaoh has requested our unique show for tomorrow night," stated Meiji happily causing Kumori to choke on her food and Tsuchi to stare wide-eyed at her.

"Isn't this great," cheered Meiji while sitting on Mokuba who looked embarrassed.

"Yeah it is," muttered Tsuchi when she finally got here voice back

"That's good I'll pick you up tomorrow morning so we can practise and go there together," stated Meiji happily while kissing Mokuba's cheek and skipping out the door.

Meanwhile somewhere in the desert a group of people were gathered together.

"Now since Bakura has abandoned us due to him finding out the truth and finding that girl Anzu we have finally had a bandit who is powerful enough to lead us," announced a scarred man while bowing

"My name is Seiki Kuroda and I'm the new Bandit king. If you wrong me, the consequences will be your end in ways you thought weren't possible," smirked a green haired man with blood red eyes. One of his high cheekbones had a burn mark in the sign of bird.

"Now for our first task together. We'll be stealing what the Pharaoh has kept a secret for so long," smirked Seiki making the bandits cheer.

* * *

So what did you think? Review and I'll post up the next chapter soon. AND NO FLAMES

W.W

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**W.W:** Hehe here's the next chappie

**Seto: Werewolf doesn't accept flames because putting down someone bacause you don't like the story is just wrong.**

**Atemu:** Werewolf does not own Ouran High School Host Club or anything to do with it. She does however own Kumori, Tsuchi, Seiki and Meiji and the plot to this story.

* * *

_**Recap**_

Meanwhile somewhere in the desert a group of people were gathered together.

"Now since Bakura has abandoned us due to him finding out the truth and finding that girl Anzu we have finally had a bandit who is powerful enough to lead us," announced a scarred man while bowing

"My name is Seiki Kuroda and I'm the new Bandit king. If you wrong me, the consequences will be your end in ways you thought weren't possible," smirked a green haired man with blood red eyes. One of his high cheekbones had a burn mark in the sign of bird.

"Now for our first task together. We'll be stealing what the Pharaoh has kept a secret for so long," smirked Seiki making the bandits cheer.

**

* * *

**

Now on with the story

_'These fools they will follow anyone who has a plan against the pharaoh they are so predictable,' thought Seiki while looking at them with disgust in his eyes._

"So what has the Pharaoh hidden that he doesn't know want others to find?" asked a bandit

"A beautiful desert flower that has just bloomed," stated Seiki with a smirk

"Why would he care for a flower?" asked another bandit in anger

"This isn't a normal flower. Now get some rest we have a busy day tomorrow," stated Seiki while throwing a dagger at a protesting bandit

"Remember that is just a warning," stated Seiki while walking away leaving a room that now held one less bandit.

Kumori woke up the next day and saw Yugi hugging her close and his head was buried in her bust making her twitch slightly. Meijji bounced in and squealed happily making Kumori cringe and Tsuchi to look tiredly at her. Yugi woke up and yawned while hugging Kumori closer who sighed and rubbed her forehead in agitation.

"Yugi you and Mokie need to get up and get ready for work," muttered Kumori while Yugi looked up at Kumori groggily.

Yugi got up and hugged Kumori who kissed his cheek and also got up. Meijji squealed causing Kumori to sigh and throw a shoe at Meijji who ducked and smiled while dragging Mokuba out of the room. Tsuchi smiled at an agitated Kumori who huffed and dressed in her dancing outfit which was a teal shade and showed off her stomach. She placed her hair up in a high ponytail with a veil covering half her face. She placed on her slippers and sighed. Tsuchi was dressed similar except that her hair was down and her outfit was red. Meijji walked in pouting and wearing the same outfit except it was silver and her hair was in a plait.

"Now that the happy couple has done their morning routine let's get to practise," smiled Meijji while walking out the door

Tsuchi looked at Kumori who was wrapping up some bread with a troubled expression

_'I've seen that expression before and it didn't lead to anything good,' thought Tsuchi while Kumori handing Yugi his lunch and walked over with theirs. _

"Come on you know how Meijji is like," stated Kumori while yawning and walking out with Tsuchi behind her.

"Kumori is there something troubling you?" asked Tsuchi while looking at Kumori who didn't even flatter in her steps

_'Why isn't she saying anything? I know she has the best instincts that come to any situation but why wouldn't she even tell me this?' thought Tsuchi_

"I don't know what you mean Tsuchi. I bet Seto will be shocked and pleased with you tonight," stated Kumori with a smile

"Same with you and Atemu," smiled Tsuchi while seeing Kumori's smile waver and doubt in her eyes.

"Yeah," muttered Kumori making Tsuchi frown

"Kumori…

"Hurry up girls we need to practise to make this perfect," stated Meijji

"We're coming," replied Kumori while pulling the cloak closer to her body when a chill went down her spine.

Tsuchi looked around and saw some guards looking at them from the shadows. She pulled her cloak closer and caught up with an embarrassed Kumori who was chatting about something random with Meijji.

"Hey it's not my fault you two look good together though that would also mean that you and the pharaoh would look good together because they look so similar," stated Meijji with a thoughtful expression.

"Could you not say stuff like please? People already think that we're weird," muttered Kumori with a sigh while entering the secluded area where a fountain was.

Kumori took off her cloak and placed it on the bench with their food and stretched while twirling and smiling softly causing Tsuchi and Meijji to smile.

"Ok time to practise then I can relax and spend time with Mokuba," stated Meijji with a lustful grin making Kumori shudder and Tsuchi to smile uneasily.

They practise for hours and finally rested after Kumori threatening to take her Mokuba privileges away from her. Kumori sighed and was currently soaking her feet in the fountain while munching on some bread. Tsuchi was in the shade on the bench. Meijji was pouting next to Tsuchi.

They looked at Kumori who had a distant look on her face. Her hazel eyes held pain while her hair lightly hit her back due to the breeze. Her pale skin glowed slightly giving her an unearthly look. Kumori hummed and saw a man walk over to her his green hair was floating slightly and his red eyes held a lustful gaze. He was wearing torn and ripped cloths making Kumori startled especially when he kneeled next to her. She smelt a cinnamon scent on him making her uneasy. Tsuchi felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach while Meijji looked at them in curiosity but smiled.

"I can't wait to go see Mokuba," stated Meijji happily

"You two look good together," smiled Tsuchi while feeling uneasiness

"Come on Kumori will catch up I need to go see him," stated Meijji while dragging Tsuchi who was protesting loudly.

"We're going to see Mokie now. Catch up when you're finished Kumori," stated Meijji who was still dragging Tsuchi who looked apologetically towards her.

Kumori blinked and her friends were gone leaving her alone with the 'beggar' who was still looking at her like she was about to be taking and eating whole by him making her shiver in fear.

"Would you like the last of my bread sir since you've been staring intently towards it," stated Kumori while taking the bread away from her face. He smirked making her shiver again and turn her gaze away from his red eyes that reminded her of blood so badly.

"Yes thank you," stated the man who took the bread in one hand and stroke her side with the other making her jump and fall into the fountain.

Kumori squeaked when she felt herself lifted up and placed on the side of the fountain. Kumori looked at the man warily. The man however smirked and ate the bread. Kumori squeezed out her hair and clothes slightly. The man's eyes were following her every move making her feel uneasy. The man smirked when he saw her move uneasily.

"You're not a beggar are you," muttered Kumori looking at the fountain

"Why would you say that miss?" asked the man in a husky voice making her flinch slightly

"One you smell of cinnamon and only well off people have scents that aren't containing their own BO and two you're too strong and smug to be one," stated Kumori while grabbing her discarded cloak and placed it on.

The man smirked and stood following Kumori who was walking away.

"You're more perceptive than I thought. Then again the Pharaoh's unique desert flower should have a few quirks that people don't know about," stated the man with a chuckle

Kumori turned and narrowed her eyes at the man.

"How would you know about that? No one knows except 5 people," stated Kumori while glaring at the man harshly.

"I know more than you would like Kumori Yuri. My name is Seiki Kuroda and you'll be seeing more of me," stated the green haired man while his red eyes danced with hidden intentions that Kumori knew she didn't want to know about.

"No I rather not," stated Kumori while walking away leaving Seiki smirking and watching her figure disappear

Kumori sighed and walked into the house to have a almost have a heart attack. Sitting at the table was Atemu and he didn't look pleased. Kumori took off her cloak and Atemu's stern amethyst eyes turned and widened when he took in her state. Atemu hugged which Kumori quickly returned. Atemu kissed her forehead and held her closer even if his clothes were getting soaked slightly. Kumori smelled peppermint and lilies on him making her smile contently.

"Sorry it took so long but I finally get to pay you a visit. Seto is upstairs with Tsuchi and Mokuba though I think that Meijji was a bit upset to find out that Mokuba was the brother of the high Priest," stated Atemu while looking down at Kumori in concern.

"Yes but a lot of people would be shocked at that fact. Meijji is deeply in love with Mokuba so she would take it to heart," sighed Kumori while feeling Atemu tighten his hold on her

"What'd wrong Kumori?" asked Atemu in concern

"I just had a bad run in with this guy called Seiki," muttered Kumori feeling Atemu stiffen

Kumori felt herself hugged closer to him and heard him curse softly. Kumori looked up and saw Atemu looking worried.

"What's wrong?" asked Kumori worriedly especially if he hugged any tighter he'd cut her circulation and oxygen supply soon.

"That guy what did he say to you?" asked Atemu seriously

"That he knows a lot about me and I'll be seeing more of him," stated Kumori while shuddering at that thought

"You guys plus Meijji are moving in and no protests," stated Atemu while letting go of Kumori and walking up the stairs leaving Kumori looking shock and feeling colder than she should.

* * *

So what did you think? Review and I'll post up the next chapter soon. AND NO FLAMES

W.W

* * *


End file.
